Accidental Nudge
by BeebaS
Summary: While hanging out, Kurt accidentally kicks Blaine in the worst possible place . . . and is oblivious to what he's done. Set in winter 2011, after Blaine transfers to McKinley. Funny little story that just came to me earlier, poor Blaine.


**AN: This just came to me all of a sudden. I was actually thinking up a cute, dorky story about Blaine pretending to give Kurt an "engagement ring" (i.e. a Haribo ring), and then freaking out wondering if they're actually engaged now even though he was just messing around. In that story I originally conjured up, Kurt was sitting the same way he's sitting in this fic, and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if the events in the resulting story panned out. And, so, this happened! Enjoy.**

Accidental Nudge

No-one's POV (Blaine centred)

It was a Friday night in winter 2011, and all the New Directions, Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury had congregated at Kurt Hummel and his stepbrother Finn Hudson's house. Everyone was spread out across the sitting room; the four adults had chosen to sit on the chairs and couch, as had Finn, while the rest of the kids were strewn across the floor (with the exception of Artie, of course; he was up in his wheelchair).

Kurt and his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, had opted to sit in the corner of the room – they were slightly secluded from the rest of the group so they could enjoy each other's company, but were still close enough that they were included in other conversation. Kurt sat with his back against one wall, Blaine's against the wall perpendicular to him, sitting slightly away from Kurt so the countertenor could rest his feet on his lap. Blaine noted to himself that his boyfriend looked quite comfortable, with his feet crossed and his hands folded across his stomach.

Of course, the peaceful, domestic nature of the scene wouldn't last for long.

Kurt chatted animatedly away to Mercedes about the latest edition of Vogue, which he unfortunately couldn't fan-boy about with Blaine as the younger boy hadn't come into possession of a copy yet (Kurt had promised to lend him his later so they could flail over the amazing articles and designs together). Blaine zoned out of the conversation slightly, not wanting to ruin the experience later when he and Kurt discussed-

Oh God. _Oh GOD_.

Blaine was suddenly in the worst pain he'd ever experienced, and he wasn't even entirely sure what had happened at first; dazed, pained, and confused, he looked down at his lap, clutching at his lower belly and scrunching up his face as he did so. Kurt, in his excited tirade about some design or another, had let his foot slip from where it had been hooked over his other foot . . . and kicked Blaine, _hard_ , straight in the crotch. As Blaine processed what had happened and tried his best to keep quiet in his agony, Kurt, who was still completely oblivious to how horribly he'd just injured his boyfriend, moved his foot back to hook over the other again, and Blaine's hands immediately flew to his crotch.

He took a few deep-but-quiet breaths, trying to breathe his way through the pain, then lifted one of his hands to swipe at a few tears he hadn't previously noticed had escaped. He tried his hardest to be discreet – he knew it wasn't Kurt's fault, it was just a horrible, horrible accident. He shouldn't make the brunet feel bad about harming him.

After a few minutes, all the other kids – all of whom seemed to be equally as oblivious as Kurt concerning what had happened – had to leave the house to make it back in time for their curfews. Blaine was suddenly very relieved that, since he lived over an hour away (it was already quite late) and it had been snowing, Carole (Kurt's stepmother) had insisted that he stay the night. He didn't think he could get up from where he was sitting, never mind drive and concentrate on the road for the next hour.

The only people out of the whole group who had noticed Blaine's anguish were those who remained – the Hudmel parents, the teachers, and Finn. That is, until Kurt finally, _finally_ , looked at the boy next to him and saw the pale green his face had turned. "What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked, concern and worry lacing his voice.

Blaine tried to keep it in, still not wanting Kurt to feel bad, but he just couldn't. He quickly blurted, his voice strained, "You remember when your foot slipped?" then pursed his lips, closed his eyes and leant his head against the wall behind him.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied, sounding confused. He didn't seem to realise exactly what Blaine was telling him, so Blaine gave him a clue.

"Where do you think your foot may have landed?" he questioned. If he hadn't been in so much pain (the severity of which was fortunately subsiding now, but a dull ache was still left behind), he probably would have chuckled at the look on Kurt's face as it slowly dawned on him what he'd done. The senior's eyes followed the direction of Blaine's arms down to where he had his hands pressed against his abused groin and promptly widened in horror.

Suddenly, his feet were off Blaine's lap and he pulled the poor boy into his arms. "Oh my gosh, baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise! Why didn't you say anything? Are you okay?"

"Not really," Blaine mumbled into his shoulder. The pain had now subsided enough that he felt safe with removing his hands from between his legs which he promptly did, feeling slightly chagrined that everyone still here had essentially watched him grope himself. It was out of pain, sure, but he still felt awkward.

Then, Finn burst into hysterical laughter from his spot on the couch. Blaine couldn't see from where he'd buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder, but the adults were all smirking as well (albeit they did look sympathetic as well). "Thanks, Finn, I'm glad my pain is amusing you," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, dude, but it's _funny_."

Blaine felt Kurt giggle slightly as well, and lifted his head to shoot him an accusing glare. "I don't know why _you're_ laughing, this is your fault."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kurt repeated his question from before.

"I didn't want you to feel bad," I admitted, "but now, I don't care. You laughed at my misfortune, I have no qualms telling you exactly how _your fault_ my predicament is." Kurt grinned at him, but Blaine could see the apologetic look still in his eyes.

He tried his hardest to rise from the floor with as little pain as possible, knowing he looked incredibly silly as he did so, and deadpanned, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and see if I can pee without feeling like I'm dying." As he left the room, limping, he heard Finn crack up again and rolled his eyes. Yep. They weren't going to live this down for a while . . .

 **AN: If anyone likes this fic, please R &R and I'll consider writing the story I was originally going to write XD**


End file.
